


Stupid Fix-It Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-18 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16523864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I feel like there’s a point in time when we’ve seen a villain and go: “maybe they’re not that bad of a person.”So what if Riot survives after that enormous explosion and finds a new host: a teenager?(Said teenager is 18.)





	1. Chapter 1

Levi, who up until this moment had been a mostly calm and collected person, was in the middle of his third mini-panic attack.

**Every time you do this, you ask yourself illogical questions, and consequently, you are now in the middle of your fourth panic attack today.**

Fourth. Levi breathed heavily against the cold tile wall. The bathroom smelt like the sweet, dirty scent of bleach, and he steeled himself with a few heavy breaths.

“How about the next time you see someone you don’t like, you don’t trip them.”

There was a little glow of smugness and dissatisfaction from his chest. He rolled his eyes and the gently rested his forehead on the cold tile. Luckily, the restroom in his small, Northern California school was right next to the wall. The cold air of winter cooled the entire building, especially the tile restroom.

It was where he went when the nauseating, saturnine warmth of the thing inside of him grew to be too much.

“Why do we do this, bud? We fight all the time.”

**You reject my presence.**

A few inky tendrils emerged from his shoulder and grew into a serpentine face. It was gray. Its skin was mottled with little bumps, its maw a cavern of drooling, razor-sharp teeth.

 **“Do I scare you, Levi?”** it asked, gleaming in some sort of sick satisfaction.

Three days this thing had been here. Three days of quiet misery.

Someone entered the bathroom, and Levi quickly shushed the snake-like thing and shoved it back into his shoulder. It turned restlessly in the pit of his stomach.

As soon as he left the stall, Levi washed his hands with his head down and quickly stormed out of the restroom.

The teenager rubbed his eyes sleepily. He needed some ground rules for the thing inside of him, and he needed them fast. Levi was tired of waking up in the middle of the night covered in blood and surrounded by corpses of squirrels, stray cats, woodland animals, and even a neighbor’s dog the night after he got this thing inside him.

The bell for the last block of the day rang out in a low-pitched whine. Students rushed out next to Levi and hurried to their lockers. Levi was uncomfortably pressed on from both of his sides. He took a deep breath and quickly grabbed his backpack.

 

If Levi had to categorize the worst things that came from having another consciousness in his head, it would be the constant, loud, and droning thoughts. It made little quips in the middle of conversations, berated him for his mistakes, and unapologetically searched through memories. The last was the worst because some of the experiences were not in any way pleasant.

For example, right now, when he was awakened due to the thing inside of him bringing up a memory of him when he was a child. Levi felt at his eyes and blinked away some tears. The memory had leaked into his dreams and left him reeling with sadness.

Levi sighed deeply and then got out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom, checking his mother’s room. She still wasn’t home even though the clock on the wall ticked past 1:35 in the morning.

He didn’t make an effort to turn the light on in the bathroom, using the small electric candle to look at his reflection. For a moment, he searched his brown eyes for some courage, or his angular face for some clarity, or his mop of dark, curly hairy for patience.

“Hey… come out,” he said to his reflection, and the image morphed into the thing inside of him. The serpentine, broad head looked eerie in the small light from the electric candle. “You can’t do shit like that. If you want to search through my memories or something, and if you want to learn more, then just ask. That shit hurts, alright? There’s a reason why I buried it.”

The thing looked almost sad. It’s sharp, leering eyes seemed to be cast downwards.

**“I apologize.”**

“Apology accepted, buddy.”

Levi looked away, and was about to go back to bed when-

**Riot. My name is Riot.**

Levi looked back at the mirror and nodded. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Riot.”

**I hate that you think of me as some sort of burden. It is… hurtful. That is why I checked your memories, so I could understand hurt.**

Levi tapped his bare foot against the ground and shoved his hands in the pockets of his pajama bottoms.

“Okay… thanks. Give me a warning next time. And I can start calling you Riot if you’d like.”

Levi turned to his bedroom and gently sat on his bed.

“If we’re going to do this though, we need some ground rules.”

 **Rules limit me**.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s the goal of rules. They’re supposed to limit people. So first, don’t take control of my limbs for stuff like tripping people. That’s stupid and petty.”

He felt something cool within his stomach. It was like he felt Riot’s begrudging agreement.

“Okay… rule two: I get you need to eat. Like - I know you have to eat living things, but let’s keep the feasting minimum. What do you even eat?”

Riot’s head formed from his shoulder. **“Phenethylamine.”**

Levi blinked and sleepily grabbed his phone. After a few moments, he turned back to Riot.

“So that’s why you’ve been eating their brains? I can feed you chocolate too… not to mention soy or vinegar…”

Levi scrolled through the pages from his search for the chemical.

**“If you believe that I will drink vinegar…”**

Levi snorted and shook his head. “I’m just throwing out suggestions.” He then reached over to his bedside table and opened the drawer. He dug out some chocolate from a few days ago. “How do you feel about this?”

Riot snatched the wrapped chocolate from his fingers and swallowed it in a single gulp.

“I suppose any chocolate will do then.” Levi collapsed back against the bed and got under the covers.

“So uh… you’re from the LIFE Foundation, right? with that whole fiasco with Carlton Drake and everything?”

Riot’s sneering face seemed to be taken aback, and before he could search Levi’s memories, his host held up a finger. “It’s all over the Internet man. What were you trying to do?”

Riot growled. **“Take over your planet for our species.”**

Levi frowned. “So what are you doing with me then? I haven’t gotten any villainous vibes from you yet, bud.”

Riot made the mental equivalent of a shrug. **“You are different from other hosts. You are well-suited for my needs.”**

Levi grunted. “So basically - you like me?”

Again, another noncommittal, mental shrug.

Levi grinned. “Ahh… ain’t that cute? I appreciate the sentiments buddy, but I’m sure I’m not as cool as that Carlton Drake guy.”

At this, Levi felt a little pang inside his head. He grabbed his skull and rubbed it soothingly. “Sensitive? Yeah, I get that.”

Riot merely looked at him, and Levi averted his gaze. “I always got these like bad vibes from him. I don't know. I just got bad vibes, and that’s not because he was the big baddie of a huge corporation. It’s just… I saw it in his eyes.”

Riot stayed a little quiet.

“So if you’re ever gonna eat a person, then you’re gonna eat the bad guys. The bad guys like Drake, alright? The guys you know won’t gonna change for anyone.”

Riot agreed with a silent nod.

“Well - that’s good. At least we’re on the right track.”

And with that, Levi turned on his side and let the silence lull him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - I fixed some bold that I thought had transferred over back in chapter one. Read it again! It should make more sense now.  
> Anyway! Here's some more!

Levi woke up covered in sweat. He rubbed a hand down his back and groaned in disgust at the slick feeling. 

 

**Why do humans… leak?**

 

Levi broke out into laughter. He got out of bed and sleepily stumbled to the bathroom. 

 

On the way, he took a peek in his mother’s room. A lump of blankets that looked vaguely human snored loudly. 

 

He closed the door. “Well,” he said in a whisper. “Humans have developed a better way to keep themselves cool. We sweat instead of other mammals. Dogs pant to keep themselves cool, but we secrete water that gets evaporated.” 

 

There was a sound almost like a hum as well as a few moments of silence. Levi was in the middle of pissing when Riot suddenly asked: 

 

**“Is it the same water that is in your waste?”**

 

Levi shook his head. “Nah, piss is just waste I’m sure.” He shrugged and yawned a little bit. 

 

He was brushing his teeth when he heard a creek and then an odd silence in the house. 

 

**We have company.**

 

Riot’s voice was clearer than it had ever been, and Levi dropped the toothbrush. “What do we do?” he asked, barely above a whisper. 

 

**I will make sure you are safe, but there are 5 men inside your house and 16 outside. They are covering all entrances and exits.**

 

Levi gulped. “So we fight?” 

 

**After you!**

 

Levi swore and then picked up his toothbrush. He pretended to wash it off and talk to the thing inside of his head. 

 

He then opened the door as hard as he could right into a man about to open it. A lot of things happened then. 

 

There was a piercing, shrill whine from somewhere in the room that made him want to throw up. Levi opened his eyes and found the device in the hands of a soldier. 

 

Said soldier was only wearing black body armor with nothing identifying them as SWAT, FBI, or Police. 

 

From there, Levi used his dumb brain and thought of the lowest note he could. He hummed said note and that note came out much, much lower than normal. 

 

**“Gentleman.”**

 

An enormous gray hammer formed from his hand and rose up. 

 

_JUST ENOUGH TO CONCUSS HIM. DO NOT KILL THIS MAN._

 

Said hammer slapped the shit out of the man carrying the device. With the device destroyed, the silence was blissful, and from there Levi’s body was slung back and forth as Riot used him. 

 

_You’re going to make me sick…_

 

In a few seconds, all four men were down. There were about two seconds of Levi panting before fear struck deep in his gut. 

 

“MOM!” he cried as he rushed to the largest bedroom in the house.

 

**Wait!**

 

Riot’s voice came too late, and Levi had rushed into the room only to be face to face with the barrel of a gun. 

 

Pain seared through his chest, and he gasped for a moment and took a step backward, but Riot stopped him. 

 

The man was down with a swift kick to the head that sent him flying across the room. Levi stumbled to the ground and held his chest.

 

Or rather, he tried to. 

 

Levi closed his eyes as his hand passed through the open air where the right side of his breast should be. 

 

**Whatever you do, do NOT open your eyes. Let me fix this.**

 

Levi just bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Okay just… be quick about it.” 

 

There were about two minutes of silence until a voice from one of the soldiers’ radio crackled to life. 

 

**Plan B.**

 

Levi was vaguely aware of something covering him. When he looked down at his torso, he saw not his own legs but the legs of Riot. 

 

Riot, quite frankly, had very large legs. 

 

After he realized what was happening, Levi didn’t have much time to think. Riot had encased his entire body, and it almost felt like he was underwater. His movements were restricted. 

 

**“I will heal you as soon as I have the energy to. That requires me to eat.”**

 

_Then eat!_

 

Levi could feel Riot’s smile. 

 

 

 

Riot slid back into his skin as soon as the other 16 men had been dealt with. All twenty of the unconscious soldiers had been meticulously arranged in height order in Levi’s backyard. 

 

Riot’s snake-like head emerged from his neck.  **“So where shall I start?”**

 

“Can you even eat that much, man?” 

 

Silence. 

 

“What if we saved them for later so you wouldn’t have to hunt animals?”

 

**“You would let me eat these men?”**

 

“Well… uh… they tried to kill me.” Levi felt a little bit guilty for the one guy Riot did eat, but that guilt was soon gone. The bastard shot his chest away. 

 

**“Something tells me that you would be very disappointed in yourself if you were to let these men die. I don’t mind either way, you know. I need to eat sometime.”**

 

Levi pondered this for a moment and then suddenly started. “Oh shit! My mom!” With that, he raced to dial his mom’s phone number. 

 

When it went to voicemail, he called the hospital. 

 

The nice lady on the phone told him she was still in the midst of an emergency procedure. 

 

Levi sighed in relief. 

 

While he had been talking, Riot had taken one of the men’s fingers and one of his toes. 

 

He hung up and gasped. “Hey!” 

 

**“Consider this a warning for whoever sent them.”**

 

Levi swore indignantly and quickly took off his shirt, ripping it to shreds so he could tie the tatters around the man’s toe and finger stumps. 

 

**“On that note - recognize that whoever these men work for will be worried. They will know something went wrong. There are procedures in place for when your men have not responded."**

 

Levi pursed his lips and crossed his arms. “What do we do then?” 

 

Riot’s gleaming face turned to his and chuckled deeply.  **“I have an idea…”**

 

 

 

They had tied the soldiers to each other in groups of five and hung them from one of the largest trees in the area. They were stripped naked too. 

 

**“Lovely!”**

 

“We need to go, bud. It’s been an hour, I’m sure my mother will be home soon.” 

 

Riot encased Levi’s body once again, and after a few moments, they were greeted with the sight of his two-story house. 

 

**“So your mother… she is a doctor?”**

 

Levi sighed as Riot’s body fell away and he was left alone in his backyard. He took a seat on his wooden patio and stared at the underbrush that bordered his yard. 

 

“She’s a trauma surgeon. She saves lives when people come in with traumatic injuries.” 

 

**Not as good as me.**

 

“Probably not, but more than most people can do. Don’t know what’s keeping her so long though, but I’m sure it’s okay.” 

 

With that, Levi went inside and cleaned up the places where Riot had fought. He kept the news on to keep him company. 

 

He was in the middle of sweeping when, with almost supernatural hearing, he heard the news from the other side of the house. 

 

**Venom.**

 

“What?” he asked, but was quickly pulled to the television. 

 

_“Last night, around 11:30, seven men were found torn to shreds and rendered to pieces. Three of those men were found barely alive. Jonas Harrison and Nicholas Chang were identified. The third has yet to be identified due to the injuries to his face.”_

 

Levi backed away from the screen. This had happened in San Francisco where his mother worked in a hospital. 

 

**No doubt Venom.**

 

“Who the fuck is Venom and why the hell would they just… tear people to shreds?” Levi asked, panic rising. No wonder his mom is still working. 

 

**Three others came with me to your planet, two of which died in the LIFE Foundation laboratories. The fourth who is still alive, Venom, is using Eddie Brock as their host.**

 

“Are they bad?” Levi asked. 

 

Silence. 

 

“Tenuous relationship then. I know Eddie Brock. I used to watch his show all the time.”

 

**It’s time Venom and Eddie die.**

 

Levi started. “What the hell man? No - I am sure that whatever caused this to happen is perfectly reasonable. There’s no way someone like Eddie Brock could just… watch this happen.”

 

Riot turned Levi’s head forcibly to look into his pupiless, white slants for eyes.  **“And how would you know, Levi?”**

 

“I just know.”

 

Riot sneered at him and disappeared into his body again. 

 

“Listen, bud, I understand you’re upset. There’s another one like us though, and I feel like we should stay on their good side instead of their bad side. The less enemies we make the better.”

 

**Hypocrite. Speak of the enemies you make at your school.**

 

“I’m a hypocrite? I thought your job was to destroy the planet. Now look where you are.”

 

Silence. 

 

“Let’s just… we’ll find out later. Right now, let’s get this damn cleaning done.”

 

**Fine. I want to sweep though.**

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please say as much through a kudos or a comment!


End file.
